Shattered Hearts
by betweentheraindrops
Summary: Ricky/Amy. Based off the promo for 2x08 A New Kind of Green.


A/N: I keep on telling myself that I'm hating this new season, and then this little one shot pops out of nowhere. Well, it's not nowhere. It came from the promo for next week. It's full of Amy/Ricky fluff because we really need some after the heartbreak from last week's disaster. It may be out of character, but I really don't give a shit. At least it's written well (IMO).

Disclaimer: If I owned The Secret Life of the American Teenager, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this. I'd have it actually happen in the show.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

* * *

Prologue:

At the butcher shop, Ricky and Ben were wrapping meat to be put in gift baskets. Ben kept mumbling to himself. After a few minutes, Ricky got incredibly annoyed and told him to stop. Ben blurted out that he had cheated on Amy with a girl in Bologna. Ricky mumbled to Ben in response that he wouldn't tell Amy because he didn't want to see her hurt.

------

That night, George and Anne were arguing in Anne and Amy's house, so Amy and Ashley went over to George and Ashley's house with John. Ricky could hear the bickering going on in the kitchen, so he went next door with Adrian only to find Ashley and Amy arguing as well. John started whimpering in his bassinet and Ricky picked him up. He was facing Amy's back. As soon as John's cries subsided, Amy turned around and saw Ricky and Adrian looking over John as if they were a family. Adrian picked him up and cradled him against her shoulder. Amy didn't want John to think of Adrian as anything other than his aunt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amy cried.

Adrian and Ricky turned around and Adrian was immediately met with a pair stone cold emerald green eyes.

"Doing what?" asked Adrian in defense.

Ricky started to feel uncomfortable.

"Holding our son." Amy shouted.

"As long as I have one of the parent's permission, I can hold him all I want."

"Did you have permission?" inquired Amy as she stared Ricky down.

Ricky squirmed and looked everywhere but the two of them.

Amy sighed and turned back around to Adrian. "Well, from now on; you have to get both of our permissions."

Adrian snorted and claimed, "You think you know everything just because you had a baby."

Amy replied quickly, "No. I don't. Do I Ricky?"

Just to get her steamed, Ricky claimed, "Kind of."

Adrian chuckled and looked down. John started crying again. Ricky started to turn around, but was stopped by Amy.

"No. I'll get him. I'll get _our_ son that _we_ created at band camp." Said Amy, stressing on the _our _and _we_.

Adrian grumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes in jealousy. Amy saw and smirked in victory.

Amy picked John up and silently prayed that he would stop crying. As if God was answering her prayers, John's crying was reduced until he was tired. Soon, he was gurgling at his mom's soft touch. Amy smiled a true smile and cooed, "That's right, Johnny. Smile for mommy."

Ricky came up behind Amy and smiled down at John. "Wow. You got him to stop crying."

"Yeah. I can't believe it." Amy said as she turned toward him. She didn't realize that he was so close. They just stood there gazing at each other for a few mere seconds until Adrian interrupted them.

"He's asleep now. You can put him down and go back home so we can go."

Ashley had seemed to drift upstairs between the permission discussion and the almost-miracle that Amy seemed to perform.

They were all going through the side door when Amy turned around and pulled Ricky by the hand towards her house. She told him quickly, "I need to talk to you." Adrian was about to go into her house as well until her phone began buzzing. From the doorway, Amy innocently said, "I think your phone is ringing. We get terrible reception in here." With that, she shut the door. Adrian wanted to scream. She pressed 'answer' and greeted in an irritated voice, "Hey Grace. What's up?"

In the house, Amy put John down in his swing and pulled Ricky into the living room by the hand. "What was that all about?"

With a smirk, Ricky replied, "What was what all about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you defend me?"

They both then realized that their hands were still entwined. They both let go simultaneously and looked around the room awkwardly.

"Maybe I like irritating you." Ricky teased.

"Well you do hell of a good job at it."

"Oh come on. Adrian enjoys being a bitch. It's her thing. Don't take everything she says so personally. One day she's telling me she hates me and I'm an ass, the next night we're having sex. It's no big deal."

"Don't you think you should swear off sex? I mean, it is what got us into this mess." Amy bit back.

"Maybe I should. Maybe I shouldn't. What's it to you?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you could spend more time with our son instead doing the very thing that brought him here."

"Why? Are you jealous?" asked Ricky with a smirk.

Amy quickly replied, "What? No. God no!"

He stepped closer to her and breathily asked in a husky voice, "Are you sure?"

Amy looked down and gulped at the thought of them being that close. "I'm sure."

He could barely hear her, but he did and backed up. He took a deep breath.

"So, what was it that you really wanted to talk about?"

Amy nodded and caught her breath. She hadn't realized it before, but her heart had been beating rapidly the entire time he was in close radius to her.

"I know that you talk to Ben all the time-"

With a sigh, Ricky walked farther into the living room with Amy right on his tail. He turned around, Amy grabbed him by the sides of his hoodie, and said angrily, "I know that you know."

Ricky feigned innocence. "Know what?"

Amy gripped his sweater even more aggressively, their lips inches apart. Although her actions were anything but sad, he saw the sorrow in her eyes and softened. Amy noticed and loosened her grip on him slightly. Pleading with a softer face, she said, "Please tell me." He noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

Seeing her vulnerable self makes him want to melt and take her into his arms; to shield her from all the hurt in the world. Looking into her sad eyes, he asks, "Did you ever think that I maybe didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to see you hurt?"

Amy's eyes started to water even more than they were before. She wiped away the tears and quietly asked, "Is it really that bad?"

Ricky nodded. Amy looked into his eyes and all she saw was care and love. Love? She began wondering why that might've been a look on his face. He sensed that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve, so he claimed, "I still can't tell you."

Amy's face immediately hardened as she grabbed hold of his shirt again and leveled him with her intense stare. It was meant to be threatening, but Ricky found it amusing instead. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because of this."

He closed the small gap between them and passionately pressed her lips to his. She was immediately taken aback by his sudden action. Amy's arms automatically raised and went around his neck. They fit perfectly. His arms were around her waist and were soothingly moving vertically on her back. Although it would've the perfect movie kiss, Amy pulled back when she fully realized who she was kissing.

They pulled apart and Amy slapped his chest, which made him jump back.

Ricky was shocked at that slap, so he asked, "What was that for?"

Gasping for breath, Amy started stuttering, "That, that, that was for this."

This time, she pulled him in for another earth-shattering kiss. He enclosed her in his arms and her arms went up again around his neck. She started playing with his hair. Amy was surprised when he didn't slip his tongue in there to give their kiss a French twist. Their kiss was so passionate and his hold so tight, that the hem of her shirt was starting to raise. He wasn't lifting it, though. It seemed to have a mind of its own.

It seemed as if all the hurt and anger caused by the other was gone; like it disappeared. They didn't care what the aftermath of this kiss would be. All that mattered was that this was what they both wanted. Two bodies molding into one with clothes on. Melting into one another. They were always denying all the passion bubbling over inside them. In truth, it was a long time coming.

What they didn't realize was that an experienced Latina with heavily glossed lips was clenching her jaw from the house adjacent. Her blonde best friend was taking a picture of them.

Next to them, Ashley asked, "Who are you? Gossip Girl?"

Grace rolled her eyes as she sent the picture to Adrian. Adrian got the picture and had a teary-eyed and skeptical look on her face. Grace said, "You know who you need to send it to."

Adrian nodded and wiped away her tears. She always tried her hardest to put on a hard face, shielding anyone from seeing the truth. She truly loved him and she really thought he loved her back. But far back in her head, she always knew he had something there for Amy. She knew that damned night at band camp would forever connect them.

So, in sadness and anger, she forwarded the picture to the other three people in their complicated love square.

In the house next door, Amy and Ricky pulled apart when they heard their phones chirping. Amy took her phone out of her back jean pocket, as did Ricky. What they saw truly shocked them. They had been caught in the act. Ricky looked at Amy and she looked back at him. They looked toward the large window and saw Ashley, Grace, and Adrian staring at them.

"Shit." Amy seethed.

Ricky turned toward Amy and encircled her in his arms. Adrian just grew angrier by the second. _God, was there anything he wouldn't do for her?_ He kept whispering "It's gonna be alright" in her ear. Amy shook her head against his chest. She was sobbing now. "No, it's not going to be alright. I cheated on Ben with the one person he despises most."

"So? He cheated on you in Italy." Ricky quickly replied, but utterly regretted it afterwards.

Amy lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes. She knew he was right. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I told you I wasn't going to tell you, but it slipped out."

"So it is true? That douche…"

Ricky chuckled. "So… what was that?"

Amy looked at him strangely, like she had no idea what he was talking about even though she did. She just wanted him to mention it first.

"What we just did."

Amy sighed. "I think we can just chock it up to comfort."

Ricky's face was blank, but he was frowning on the inside. "But-"

He was cut off by Amy and her cynical thinking. "But nothing. I've gone through enough hurt to last myself a lifetime." They were both remembering that time in the band room when they were talking about the adoption meeting that night. It had been a time when they were both single. It seemed as if Ricky was more involved when Ben wasn't in the picture. "I can't be hurt again. So, if you can go, I'm going to break up with my boy- with Ben."

"Maybe I don't want to leave."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "You really piss me off, do you know that?"

Ricky flashed his signature smirk. "Yeah, I know that."

Amy smiled small, but that signature smirk was enough to make her melt. She was pretty sure he knew that too. He had to, right? He probably didn't know how much power he actually did have over her.

Amy shook her head. Now was not the time to bounce back to him. She had to deal with her now experienced soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. "Um, I actually really do have to end things with Ben. Like now."

Lifting his arms up into the air in surrender, Ricky caved, "Okay. Just… just think about it."

He looked at her pointedly and she knew he wanted that answer to be affirmative. Amy nodded and replied, "I'll think about it."

Ricky smirked and walked over to the front door. Before he left, he looked over at John and smiled. Amy smiled at that little gesture and followed him to the door.

"Bye Amy."

"Bye."

With that, Ricky walked through the door and walked to his car with a wave. Amy felt desperation running through her veins. It was a strong feeling; like there was something that she should be doing right now. She raised her fingers to her lips and they were warm and tingly. It felt great. Quickly trying to remember when she last felt that feeling, she remembered that it was a little over a year ago. At a place that was The Best of the Best.

Just as Ricky opened his car door, he heard someone call his name. It was Amy. He thought that he probably forgot his wallet or phone in her house and she was bringing it out to him. Without stopping, she jumped into his arms. She literally jumped. Her legs were around his waist and she pressed her lips to his. He reacted automatically and began kissing her. She pulled away with a smile on her face, her forehead was against his.

"I thought you said you were going to think about it."

Amy smiled and nodded her head. "I already did."

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Nice and fluffy. Just the way I like it.

Also, if anyone sends me a pm or anything, I leaving on saturday for Orlando, so I might not be able to reply back for a week. It all depends if my condo has wi-fi.

I'll be writing, I'm sure. Don't worry.

I hope you enjoyed this instead of what we're getting on monday because it doesn't look good for us.

I can't stress enough. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!


End file.
